


A New Beginning (Breath of the Wild)

by xtyx98



Category: Original Work, breath of the wild
Genre: I'm gonna be That Guy and pile everything into the tags sorry, Multi, Other, but I promise if it's in the tags I'll have a story about it!, mute! Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtyx98/pseuds/xtyx98
Summary: Salvaged this from some other works i did haha please read it...





	A New Beginning (Breath of the Wild)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge for the week is a story titled "New Beginning". Good news is, I just finished Breath of the Wild and I was looking forward to what happens after Ganon is defeated. I didn't get what I wanted, but I'll get to make it here. I headcannon Link as mute, so he signs.

It was over. Calamity Ganon swooped down at Zelda, and she had sealed him away with her holy power. Link watched as he dissipated into the air, hopefully never to be seen ever again.

It was really over.

Zelda turned, the sun rising behind her, turning the landscape gold. "I've been keeping watch over you all this time... I've witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle." She looked down at her feet. "I always thought... No, I always believed you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you over these many years."  
  
She looked back up at Link. "Thank you Link. The Hero of Hyrule." She paused to sigh, then looked up expectantly. "May I ask...? Do you really remember me?"  
  
Link was caught off guard. He didn't really know what to say.  
  
"Not much" he signed. "But I do remember some"  
  
Zelda smiled at this. The kind of smile you get when you're unspeakably happy, and it swells in your chest. "I'm glad!"  
  
They hugged tightly, then Link called his horse over. They rode back to the castle where Link was relieved to see some rather confused Guardians, instead of the hostile behemoths he had been forced to fight before. Zelda wanted to see the castle again, so they both rode to the top of the castle grounds and dismounted. Link followed as she wandered the now ruined halls of her childhood. He pretended to not see her wiping away her tears as she took in everything that had happened.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" She sighed, tracing fingers through dust and rubble.  
  
"What we always do. What Hylians have always done. Rebuild." He replied.  
  
Link picked up a book and handed it to her. It was very well worn, the cover had nearly come off. But inside, the pages were intact even after a hundred years. They took some time clearing the balcony of stones and piled books, and soon had a neatly stacked shelf.  
  
"See?" He held out a hand. She took it, and stood up.  
  
"To start, we'll find somewhere to rest." He signed.  
  
This time he took the lead as they marched through the halls. Zelda watched as he inspected every room they entered. She realized he was looking for not only a closed, comfortable room, but a stable, secure, and well-supplied room. Once he had chosen a good spot, he got to work immediately. He cleared away rubble, and collected wood, stone and cloth.  
  
He sat deep in thought as he sorted the materials, then took Zelda's hand. He then demonstrated how to best break a chair, tear a curtain, and carry a brick. She knew what he was doing by giving her a job, but she felt better covered in dirt and being useful than she ever did sitting by and looking pretty. By the time the sun had set and they had a cooking fire going, both their hands were more than a little blistered. Link showed her how to light a fire quickly, then set to work cooking a meal fit for a princess and her knight. He had learned a lot of recipes on his quest to save Hyrule, and utilized his skills to cook up some meat, herbs, and fruit for them to eat over rice. They had both eaten their fill and were watching the fire burn down to coals when Zelda started with:  
  
"So, what exactly are we going to do from here on out?"  
  
He took no time to answer. "I thought we'd spend a night up here in the castle, then head back to Castle Town. There, we can find another spot to camp."  
  
She was quiet for a minute. "And.. After that? I know it's asking a lot to plan everything right now, but we should probably figure out a big goal to work towards. And there are a lot of questions to be asked..."  
  
"Like what?" Link asked.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do with the remaining Guardians? And what should we do about the castle? It seems a waste to just leave it in shambles, and I admit I will miss it if we must leave. What about the Hylians? Do we have a king? A monarch? A government?" She paused to take a breath.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that last question." Link said, stopping her from continuing. "You are the last surviving member of the Royal Family, Zelda. If you wanted, you could be the Queen."  
  
She seemed upset at this.  
  
"Of course, only if you wanted to. I know your father gave you a hard time about being royalty. Remember that anything is possible from here." He was very convincing, but Zelda was still a little worried.  
  
He added in amusingly "I could even turn into a giant Lynel! Or maybe a big Hyrule Trout! And everyone could eat me for dinner!", which made her laugh until she blushed red. They sat and watched the coals die down to ash, until they drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
Zelda woke to Link shaking her gently. The sun was shining through a hole in the wall, and he had another fire burning. He had cooked up some eggs and strips of meat.  
  
"Eat." was all he said.  
  
And so they ate, then Link gathered his things and put out the fire. They headed back through the labyrinthine castle and found their way out to Castle Town. Link piled his stuff against what remained of a wall.  
  
"What have you decided to do? Stay or go?" He asked.  
  
"If you're up for it, I want to stay. Or at least, set up some kind of base of operations here. It seems the ideal place." She responded, and she was right. It was a good place. The landmark of the castle, the resources left behind, and the central location were all good things to have.  
  
Link agreed with her decision, but before they could get to work, he decided that she should probably change into something more sturdy and practical than a ceremonial dress. Link had a spare pair of pants with him already, and was lucky he hadn't sold them yet. They both dug around the rubble for something else, but came up with ratty scraps and a banner. Link asked for Zeldas dress, and she eventually decided she was comfortable enough around him to take it off. He manipulated the dress and banner together until he had a long tunic with comfort on the inside and durability on the outside. Once she was clothed again, they quickly chose a spot with an intact foundation and cleared it.  
  
They stacked bricks back on the crumbled walls until it a foot or two above their heads. Using old crossbeams, they stacked a grid for a roof and laid whatever they could find on top. Patches of ceiling tiles, wooden planks, and a rusted shield soon appeared. Link found a spear and hung an old flag from it, before planting it in the ground next to the door. It was the afternoon by now, but the sun still glimmered in the ancient gold embroidery of a winged triforce, the symbol of the goddesses.  
  
That night, Link left to gather any who would come to the ruined town, with promises of a home, a protector, and a new beginning.  
A new Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one down, many more to go. This one was pretty fun to write, but I've still got some ideas brewing. Hope there's a prompt or two that let me expand on this one. Hope you liked it! please leave some kudos, they make me feel good about myself.


End file.
